Plus jamais sans elle
by AnUnicornWriting
Summary: En proposant à Pepper de l'accompagner en Afghanistan, Tony est loin de se douter qu'ils sont vont se faire enlever par un groupe de terroristes. Comment vont-ils s'en sortir ? Quelle relation naîtra de cette expérience ? Une chose est certaine, l'un comme l'autre en ressortiront changés.
1. Chapter 1

**_Ceci est ma première fanfiction sur ce couple mythique, et je me suis lancée après avoir regardé Iron Man, le premier, en me disant "si Pepper avait accompagné Tony, peut-être qu'elle aurait été détenue avec lui et ça aurait pu changer leur relation !" _**

**_Voilà, donc je me suis mise à écrire dans la foulée et j'espère que cela vous plaira. Elle est déjà totalement terminée donc je posterais régulièrement les chapitres et promets de ne pas laisser trop d'attente entre ceux-ci. _**

**_Rating M surtout pour les propos utilisés, les scènes de violences qui peuvent apparaître et un lemon à la fin. _**

**_Bonne lecture ! :)  
_**

* * *

Il était encore tôt, le ciel commençait à se tinter de rose, signe que le soleil se levait doucement et annonçait une belle journée. Les pneus de la voiture de Virginia Potts crissèrent sur les graviers tandis qu'elle se garait devant la maison de Tony Stark, et elle releva les yeux spontanément vers la chambre de son patron. Les volets étaient baissés, comme toujours quand elle arrivait si tôt, et elle espérait ne pas avoir à se débarrasser d'une nouvelle conquête. Pepper avait appris -du moins elle avait essayé- à prendre les coups d'un soir de son patron à la légère, mais quand elle arrivait le matin et qu'un robot venait lui tendre les affaires sales d'une femme encore endormie dans le lit de Tony, elle avait du mal à le prendre à la légère. Ce matin, pas de vêtements, la demeure était sombrement calme et cela avait un côté très apaisant. Pepper se sentait ici un petit peu comme chez elle, elle arrivait le matin avant six heures afin de préparer les différents meetings de la journée, sans compter qu'elle s'évertuait à préparer un petit déjeuner convenable à Tony, qu'il refusait de manger pour au final piquer un toast ou deux, et elle repartait souvent le soir après que la nuit soit tombée.

Par correction, Pepper attendait toujours une heure respectable avant de demander à Jarvis de réveiller Tony, mais ce matin, préoccupée par les termes d'un nouveau contrat, elle n'avait pas vu l'heure passer et c'est en le voyant débarquer dans la cuisine, les cheveux en bazar, vêtu d'un caleçon sans forme et d'un t-shirt ACDC, qu'elle réalisa que cela faisait trois heures qu'elle était focalisée sur son ordinateur en train de valider des lire avec attention tous les termes d'un futur contrat prometteur pour l'entreprise.

\- Monsieur Stark, j'ai trouvé une nouvelle oc-

Tony la coupa d'un doigt sur ses lèvres et elle le regarda attraper son café les sourcils froncés, à chaque fois qu'il se réveillait, il y avait une période d'environ vingt minutes pendant laquelle il se contentait de grogner et hocher la tête, ou la secouer selon les questions.

\- Très bien, mais il faut que l'on voie tout ça avant votre départ pour l'Afghanistan.

Elle obtint un grognement et leva les yeux au ciel, mais elle ne pu empêcher un petit sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres car Tony agissait vraiment comme un grand gamin et elle s'était habituée à s'en occuper, ça ne l'énervait presque plus de le voir désobéir constamment et ignorer ses demandes et recommandations à longueur de journée. Aussi, elle se leva de sa chaise et posa une assiette de toasts devant lui puis elle le fixa d'un regard amusé.

\- Venez avec moi, en Afghanistan, ça ne prendra que quelques heures d'aller montrer Jericho, il y aura sûrement quelque chose à visiter pas loin.

\- Vous voulez que je vienne vous regarder vous pavaner pendant votre défilé d'armement ?

\- Absolument.

\- Vous signerez les contrats avant notre départ ?

\- Je signerais tout ce que vous voudrez.

Pepper regarda Tony, il semblait sérieux et elle haussa les épaules, pourquoi pas après tout. Elle l'accompagnait souvent quand il faisait ses voyages, mais là elle n'était normalement pas conviée car c'était une vente d'armes et Tony n'aimait pas la mêler à ce genre de choses. Depuis huit ans qu'elle travaillait pour lui, Pepper n'avait jamais vu changer Tony, il était toujours égal à lui-même et même si ça semblait étonnant, avec Pepper, il était protecteur.

\- Je vais aller préparer votre valise, je vous laisse les contrats ici.

\- Miss Potts.

\- Monsieur Stark.

Non sans un sourire, elle rejoignit l'étage afin de préparer ses affaires et surtout ne rien oublier car il avait ses habitudes et Tony était du genre à contrôler s'il ne manquait rien à l'arrivée, et dans le cas où elle aurait oublié quelque chose, à la faire courir chercher ce qu'il lui manquait.

Une heure trente après, Tony et Pepper se tenaient sur le tarmac devant le jet qui allait les conduire directement en Afghanistan. Pepper avait eu le temps de passer chez elle prendre de quoi se changer, et Tony l'avait accompagné, ce qui l'avait mise mal à l'aise car de l'avoir chez elle, en train de regarder les photos sur les étagères ou de toucher à tous les bibelots qui lui passaient sous la main était hors de contrôle, elle n'avait jamais imaginé cette situation et Pepper détestait ne pas savoir comment gérer quelque chose ou ne pas planifier les choses. Alors qu'elle prenait à présent place sur un siège, à bord du jet, elle leva les yeux au ciel en voyant Tony s'installer sur celui d'en face. Il avait un petit sourire amusé, Tony aimait la taquiner de temps en temps, parce que ça l'occupait et parce que ça avait toujours été comme ça entre eux.

Il se sentait fatigué en ce moment, totalement de sa faute car il sortait beaucoup, et assistait à presque tous les dîners que Pepper lui notait sur son agenda, ce qui expliquait les cernes sous ses yeux. Ces temps-ci, il avait besoin de nouveaux contrats donc il obéissait gentiment jusqu'au moment où il recommencerait à dire non et se terrerait dans son atelier en espérant que Pepper ne vienne pas l'y trouver pour un nouveau gala, un speech devant une classe de lycéens désintéressés et plein de boutons, ou pour animer une fichue cérémonie de remise de prix. Tony appréciait la jeune femme, et il n'était pas capable de se passer de Pepper ne serait-ce que deux jours, car il ne savait rien faire sans elle. Depuis toutes ces années, elle gérait parfaitement sa vie et maintenant quand elle s'absentait, ou quand elle ne l'accompagnait pas pendant ses voyages, il lui manquait quelque chose.

\- Un verre Miss Potts ?

\- Je veux bien de l'eau.

\- Vous ne vous laissez jamais aller.

\- Il n'est même pas midi alors de l'eau c'est très bien, Tony.

Il se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel et se leva de lui-même pour aller lui chercher une petite bouteille d'eau et se servir un verre de scotch. Réinstallé sur son siège, il avait tout le luxe de déchiffrer, enfin d'essayer de déchiffrer, l'expression sur le visage de Pepper. Il savait lire en elle car il la connaissait très bien, il avait mis le temps car au début elle était très timide et très fermée, mais à présent c'était facile de voir quand elle était triste ou contrariée, il savait même dire quand elle avait ses menstruations. Mais là, elle n'avait pas d'émotions sur son visage et ça perdait tout le côté amusant de la fixer.

\- Vous aviez des projets pour ce week-end ?

\- Non, si j'en avais eu je ne serais pas venue avec vous Tony.

\- Ah oui ? Vous m'auriez abandonné à mon triste sort dans un pays inconnu ?

La faire rire ou sourire était une chose que Tony adorait faire et en voyant les commissures de ses lèvres se retrousser légèrement, il ne retint pas un sourire idiot qu'il s'efforça de faire disparaître en une fraction de secondes.

\- Tout dépend des projets.

\- Je n'aime pas ça, vous le savez, que vous ayez des projets.

\- Je le sais.

Pepper le regarda avec un petit sourire, Tony était possessif car elle devait rester à sa disposition mais le week-end elle avait du temps juste à elle, et souvent, elle profitait pour se reposer et prendre soin d'elle. La jeune femme ne sortait que très rarement, elle voyait parfois des collègues le midi pour déjeuner mais c'est vrai que quand elle avait des jours de congés, elle préférait les passer dans son lit, dans son bain ou encore dans sa cuisine à faire des gâteaux. Au fond, même si elle avait eu des projets, elle les aurait annulés pour venir avec lui car elle était faible quand il s'agissait de Tony et qu'elle ne voulait pas lui dire non pour ce genre de choses, elle disait non pour un tas de choses futiles, mais pour les déplacements professionnels ou les rendez-vous à la dernière minute, Pepper se rendait toujours disponible. Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques minutes qu'elle réalisa que Tony était en train de la fixer et elle planta son regard dans le sien, parfois ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour comprendre et elle lui adressa un petit sourire avant de détourner le regard vers le hublot, tandis que l'avion survolait les nuages. Pepper se perdit un instant en admirant l'horizon, et il y avait de quoi, la vue était magnifique avec ce ciel dégagé et le soleil qui brillait juste pour eux.

Le vol était long, Tony s'était endormi juste après la nuit tombée et Pepper également, car le jet était confortable et s'il n'avait pas ronflé, elle aurait pu passer une nuit plaisante. L'avion se posa au petit matin sur le sol Afghan, sous une chaleur déjà étouffante et elle toisa Tony avec un regard faussement outré.

\- Vous auriez pu m'avertir qu'il allait faire chaud.

\- Vous auriez pu vous renseignez, Miss Potts.

Elle se mordit la langue plutôt que de lui répondre car c'était son patron mais elle avait bien envie de l'envoyer bouler. Sa peau claire allait brûler en quelques secondes si elle se dénudait donc elle allait forcément souffrir rapidement de la chaleur tandis que lui souriait, appréciant les premiers rayons de soleil sur sa peau.

Tout se déroula plutôt vite, l'armée les prirent en charge et en quelques heures ils se retrouvèrent au milieu de nulle part, sous une chaleur moins présente que ce que Pepper aurait pensé, dans une voiture qui visiblement était tout terrain mais qui ne ménageait pas les passagers. Le milieu de l'après-midi était arrivé beaucoup trop vite et dans son tailleur blanc, Pepper se sentait moite et totalement hors contexte. Il aurait pu la prévenir de prendre quelque chose de léger car ils n'allaient rencontrer personne à part le colonel d'armement, du moins c'est ce qu'elle avait compris. En sortant de la voiture elle avait l'impression qu'un vent de chaleur s'insinuait en elle et elle trouva un côté rassurant au fait que Tony aussi semblait suer sous son costume. Néanmoins, lui gardait son sourire, caché derrière ses lunettes de soleil.

Le regarder performer était appréciable pour toutes les personnes présentes et Tony se donnait du mal, il savait que ce contrat était le plus important s'il voulait garder son entreprise dans la montée, il avait besoin de nouveaux fonds. Bien entendu, sa société se portait très bien, son compte en banque aussi, mais obtenir un nouveau contrat avec l'armée allait faire grimper ses actions en bourse et c'est aussi pour ça qu'il se donnait autant de mal. Au moment de présenter Jericho, il sentit son cœur battre un petit peu plus vite, c'était l'aboutissement de mois de travail et le résultat avait scotché toutes les personnes autour de la voiture. Toutes sauf Pepper, elle avait vu la démo plusieurs fois sur ordinateur dans son atelier, et semblait s'inquiéter de son futur coup de soleil sur le nez plus que des missiles qui explosaient sous ses yeux.

De retour dans la voiture, Tony s'installa aux côtés de Pepper cette fois-ci et il s'approcha un petit peu de son visage pour regarder les rougeurs installées à présent sur son nez et sur le haut de ses pommettes.

\- Si je ne savais pas que c'était le soleil, je pourrais prendre crédit de la couleur sur vos joues et me dire que je vous fais rougir.

\- Pas du tout, Tony.

\- Je trouve que ça vous donne un petit charme supplémentaire, non pas que vous en manquiez habituellement, Miss Potts.

Tony sourit franchement, car maintenant toutes ses joues étaient rouges et il adorait en jouer. Faire rougir Pepper était un passe-temps qu'il adorait vraiment car la jeune femme avait deux côtés : soit elle se montrait timide et rougissait, soit elle lui criait dessus et perdait alors toute trace de timidité. Mais, dans tous les cas, quand Tony lui faisait un compliment, elle devenait écarlate et c'était adorable à voir. La pauvre semblait vraiment souffrir de la chaleur et il tendit sa main pour tirer un petit peu sur son blaser.

\- Je pense que vous devriez retirer ça, je n'essaye pas de vous déshabiller, Potts, mais on est dans la voiture alors je pense que vous pouvez vous détendre.

Alors qu'elle commençait à retirer sa veste, Pepper se retrouva projetée contre Tony tandis que la voiture faisait un tonneau et s'arrêtait quelques mètres plus loin. Le choc fut violent, tellement qu'il fallu quelques secondes à Tony pour réaliser ce qu'il se passait et il tourna sa tête pour regarder Pepper. La jeune femme gisait les yeux fermés, un petit peu de sang coulait de son front et malgré sa propre douleur, il détacha la ceinture de la jeune femme afin qu'elle retombe dans le bon sens. Puis tout s'enchaîna vite, des hommes en treillis les tirèrent de la voiture et il entendit vaguement la voix de Pepper, elle se débattait. Une explosion le projeta à quelques mètres et il sentit une vive douleur dans sa poitrine, tandis que le corps de Pepper tomba sur le sol, sans connaissance.

Le sac sur sa tête lui donnait l'impression qu'elle allait exploser, elle avait eu le temps de voir Tony une seconde, il était par terre, le sang coulait car il était blessé à la poitrine, puis, alors qu'elle rouvrait doucement les yeux, on lui avait fichu un sac sur la tête, et on l'avait foutue dans une voiture, certainement aux côtés de Tony.

Pepper n'avait pas la moindre idée de combien de temps s'était écoulé quand elle rouvrit les yeux, et tout ce qu'elle sentait était la douleur dans tout son corps. Elle n'avait plus de sac sur la tête mais il faisait sombre dans la pièce, et il lui fallu quelques secondes pour que ses yeux se fassent à la lumière tamisée de la pièce. Puis, enfin, elle le vit allongé à même le sol, la poitrine ouverte, des fils sortant de celle-ci, connectés à un gros bloc sur le sol. Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de le rejoindre, un homme s'avança vers elle et Pepper cria en se reculant.

\- Je ne suis pas votre ennemi, déclara l'homme en levant les mains en l'air.

Pepper le toisa, il était dans un état correct : il portait un costume, sa barbe était rasée, et il ne semblait pas négligé.

\- Je l'ai aidé à rester en vie, il avait des éclats d'obus dans la poitrine. S'ils touchent le cœur il va mourir, alors ce que je lui ai installé est comme un aimant, cela empêche les éclats de rejoindre le cœur et ça permet de le maintenir en vie.

\- Comment ça, il va mourir ?

\- Sans un dispositif d'aimant comme celui-ci ou une chirurgie oui, il pourrait tenir quelques jours seulement.

\- Et cette batterie va le tenir en vie combien de temps ? Et vous êtes qui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il nous arrive ?

\- Je ne sais pas, mais c'est sa meilleure option pour le moment. Je m'appelle Ho Yinsen, je suis professeur en chirurgie. Pour le reste je ne sais pas non plus, je suis désolé.

L'homme semblait sincère et tout en restant prudente, Pepper s'installa sur le sol, aux côtés de Tony et les larmes montèrent dans les yeux. Elle attrapa doucement sa main et la serra dans les siennes, le pauvre devait vraiment souffrir, le chirurgien avait littéralement pratiqué une chirurgie alternative sur lui sans qu'il ne soit anesthésié. Quand il allait se réveiller, Pepper allait devoir essayer de lui expliquer que c'était la seule solution pour qu'il reste en vie mais Tony allait sûrement mal vivre d'avoir un truc en métal dans le sternum, les os cassés autour, et d'être relié à une vieille batterie de voiture. Mais Pepper s'en fichait, tant qu'il restait en vie on pouvait le brancher à n'importe quoi, tant qu'il restait en vie. La jeune femme n'avait pas la moindre idée de combien de temps ça allait durer et s'il allait s'en sortir, mais de voir qu'il était là, et non pas perdu quelque part dehors en train d'agoniser, malgré toute la situation, avait quelque chose de rassurant.

Ses yeux parcoururent la pièce, il y avait un coin « cuisine » visiblement, que l'homme avait aménagé avec un vieux réchaud, il avait placé son lit dans le renfoncement, à l'opposé du sien. Elle nota alors qu'il n'y avait que deux lits, celui du chirurgien et celui sur lequel elle s'était réveillée. Les draps semblaient sales et usés, et il y avait une couverture fine. C'était la même chose sur son lit de camp, et dans un tel pays, on aurait pu comprendre qu'il n'y ait pas d'épaisses couvertures, toutefois il faisait frais et elle essaya de ne pas s'imaginer le froid qu'il allait faire à la nuit tombée. Même si dans la journée le soleil tapait fort, dans des sous-terrains et en hiver, ils allaient sûrement crever de froid pendant la nuit.

Il y avait une grande table en métal, totalement vide. Pepper se demandait pourquoi on avait placé à cet endroit précis une table, mais certainement qu'elle le saurait prochainement. Puis, sa bouche se déforma en un espèce de rictus dégoûté en voyant l'état des latrines, et elle lâcha un soupir. Le mieux c'était d'attendre de voir quand Tony serait réveillé, lui saurait quoi faire et pourquoi ils les détenaient, il savait toujours. Une larme roula sur la joue de Pepper tandis qu'elle le regardait allongé sur le sol froid, la poitrine ouverte recouverte d'un bandage, et le visage tiré, certainement animé par une douleur inconsciente. Sa main s'en alla caresser doucement ses cheveux, et elle laissa les larmes qu'elle retenait couler sur ses joues, préférant ne pas poser plus de questions au chirurgien, car Tony saurait exactement quoi demander le moment venu.

\- J'ai vu beaucoup de choses vous savez, pendant ma carrière, des patients gravement malades, gravement blessés, dans le coma parfois, mais à chaque fois une chose était plus forte que tout le reste, que tous les traitements, que toute la médecine.

\- Pardon ?

\- Votre amour va l'aider à s'en sortir, s'il est en train de se battre face à n'importe quelle épreuve, il trouvera la force en lui de s'en sortir, pour vous retrouver, car il n'y a rien de plus fort que l'amour pour donner à un être vivant une raison de se battre.

\- Non… Tony et moi, nous ne sommes pas… Je suis son assistante. Nous ne sommes pas amoureux.

Le rouge lui monta aux joues face à ses propres paroles et le professeur lui adressa un gentil sourire, avant de se replier de son côté, certainement pour leur laisser un petit peu d'intimité. Elle reprit sa caresse dans ses cheveux, et pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, elle s'autorisa à prier juste quelques secondes, pour qu'il se réveille et qu'il reste en vie. La fatigue se faisait sentir et Pepper finit par se lever pour aller s'allonger sur le lit de camp, vidée de toutes ses forces. Elle essayait, les yeux clos, de se remémorer combien d'heures elle était restée dans cette voiture mais elle n'y arrivait pas, ça lui avait paru une éternité, mais maintenant elle ne savait plus. Elle se souvenait juste que les hommes qui l'avaient emmenée ne parlaient pas l'anglais car plusieurs fois elle avait essayé de demander ce qu'il se passait et ce qu'elle avait reçu n'étaient que des réponses en arabe, langue qu'elle ne comprenait pas du tout. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle s'endormit une nouvelle fois, en espérant intérieurement que tout ça ne soit qu'un cauchemar, qu'elle se réveille dans le jet face à un Tony en pleine forme, pour lui ordonner de faire demi-tour expressément.

Malheureusement pour Pepper, ce qui leur arrivait n'était pas un cauchemar et depuis deux jours, avec Yinsen, ils surveillaient les constantes vitales de Tony. Ce dernier n'avait pas encore repris connaissance et à présent elle commençait à vraiment s'inquiéter. Personne n'était rentré dans la pièce depuis deux jours, elle ne savait toujours pas pourquoi elle était ici avec Tony, et elle se doutait que personne ne viendrait tant que son patron ne serait pas remis sur pieds. Sa colère était telle qu'elle avait envie de hurler mais personne n'était la bonne cible à ses yeux. Tony était en train de souffrir et se battre pour rester en vie, et Yinsen faisait tout pour qu'elle apprenne à se tenir correctement, et à maintenir Tony en vie. Selon le professeur, ils étaient détenus par un groupe de terroristes se faisant appeler les « Dix Anneaux », et il fallait qu'elle fasse attention car elle était une femme et que les femmes ici devaient se comporter différemment que dans son pays. Aussi, il lui avait trouvé un t-shirt qu'il avait coupé pour lui mettre au-dessus de la tête et la couvrir, afin de ne pas attiser la colère de leurs ravisseurs. Au fond, Pepper aurait fait absolument n'importe quoi pour rester en vie et ne pas les mettre en colère, et surtout protéger Tony qui n'était pas en état de se battre. Le temps passait lentement dans cette pièce, et elle se concentrait sur le visage endormi de Tony pour ne pas perdre pied et ne pas fondre à nouveau en larmes. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée dans cette pièce et qu'elle avait repris connaissance, Pepper passait des heures à pleurer, à tel point que parfois elle était à cours de larmes.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, Pepper avait le visage couvert de larmes et elle eut du mal à voir nettement qu'il se réveillait, car l'humidité lui obstruait la vue. Elle essuya ses yeux et le regarda avec un sourire soulagé, qui exprimait toute sa peur et toute sa joie de le revoir. Bien évidemment, la douleur dans la poitrine de Tony lui arracha un gémissement incontrôlé et il les regarda les yeux totalement perdus. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? C'était quoi cet endroit et pourquoi Pepper avait un vieux tissu sur les cheveux ? Tony essaya de se redresser mais la douleur l'empêcha de le faire et il se laissa retomber sur le sol. Le Professeur Yinsen se trouva de trop naturellement et retourna se mettre sur son lit, tandis que Pepper essayait de le calmer à travers ses larmes.

\- Chut Tony, doucement… Vous allez vous faire mal…

\- Qu'est-ce que… ?

\- Arrêtez de gigoter et je vous explique… On a été enlevé par des terroristes et-

\- Je sais je n'ai pas perdu connaissance avant d'arriver ici, ils ont mes armes Pepper. Je les ai vues, ils se servent de mes armes pour faire la guerre à nos alliés. Ils tuent des innocents avec mes armes… Qu'est-ce que j'ai dans la poitrine ?

\- Le Professeur Yinsen, l'homme allongé sur le lit là-bas, c'est un chirurgien. Il a dit que des éclats d'obus étaient proches de votre cœur et qu'il a dû installer un-

\- Un électro-aimant pour pas que les éclats ne touchent le cœur…

Pepper hocha la tête doucement, Tony arrivait à finir toutes ses phrases, ils se connaissaient par cœur et visiblement il était intéressé par le dispositif installé par Yinsen. Il resta tranquillement installé sur le sol et Pepper lâcha un petit soupir de soulagement, cela faisait des jours qu'elle appréhendait son réveil, qu'il panique ou qu'il soit mort de douleur. Tony regarda le visage de Pepper et ce qu'il pouvait y lire lui glaça le sang, elle était terrifiée, les larmes continuaient de couler sur ses joues alors qu'elle ne semblait pas blessée et ce foutu torchon autour de ses cheveux lui donnait un teint blafard. Alors que de nouvelles larmes coulaient sur le visage de Pepper, Tony affronta sa douleur pour s'assoir dans le lit et passa doucement ses bras autour d'elle.

\- Ça va aller…

\- Oui…

\- C'est obligé le voile de fortune sur tes cheveux ?

\- Yinsen a dit que si je ne portais pas ça, ça pouvait être dangereux pour moi.

Tony resserra un petit peu son étreinte, pendant les heures de voiture dans le désert, il avait regardé Pepper sans pouvoir rien dire et en priant de toutes ses forces pour que ces ordures ne lui fassent pas de mal. On pouvait tout lui faire à lui, après tout, il vendait des armes et récoltait à présent la rançon de la gloire, mais pas elle, pas Pepper. C'était de sa faute, il l'avait faite venir ici alors qu'elle n'était pas prévue dans le voyage à la base et maintenant elle se retrouvait séquestrée, à cause de lui.

\- Je peux le voir ce Yinsen ?

\- Oui, je vais lui dire que vous voulez lui parler.

\- Attends… On est amis depuis des années Pepper, non ?

Pepper fronça les sourcils, à la fois désarçonnée par son tutoiement et par sa main autour de son poignet, mais elle se rassit face à lui pour le regarder.

\- Oui ?

\- Alors je pense que dans des conditions comme celles-ci, on va pouvoir garder le vouvoiement de côté. Et si vraiment tu y tiens, dès l'instant où l'on sortira d'ici, tu pourras reprendre le ton formel que tu arbores habituellement.

\- D'accord, Tony.

Il avait les yeux terriblement inquiets et elle lui offrit un micro-sourire, elle n'était pas capable de plus mais c'était déjà pas mal dans ces conditions, et puis de voir qu'il faisait un pas vers elle, ignorant sa souffrance pour essayer de soulager la sienne, lui faisait chaud au coeur.

\- Est-ce que… ?

\- Ils ne m'ont rien fait. Je n'ai vu personne depuis qu'on est arrivé ici.

\- Bien.

Contre toute attente, Tony se leva du sol et porta sa petite batterie pour aller rejoindre Yinsen. Pepper les regarda depuis son lit de camp au fond de la pièce, Tony s'énervait car il trouvait son travail mal fait, mais elle le trouvait un petit peu dur, le professeur avait fait le maximum après tout. Tony soupira une dernière fois en retournant vers Pepper, il lâcha sa batterie au sol dans un vacarme auquel il ne s'était pas attendu, et il s'installa assis à ses côtés sur le lit de Pepper.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent Tony ?

\- Il n'en sait rien, il sait juste que c'est Abu Bakaar qui a donné l'ordre de nous amener ici, dans cette pièce, il l'a entendu. Ils devraient venir nous dire ce qu'ils veulent bientôt vu que je suis réveillé.

Pepper hocha la tête lentement et renifla, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle pouvait avoir d'intéressant pour des terroristes Afghan, ni Tony. Peut-être voulaient-ils des armes, mais ça Tony en avait beaucoup et il pouvait leur en donner, pourquoi les séquestrer dans une pièce dépourvue de lumière dans des conditions déplorables sans dire pourquoi ? Ses yeux se posèrent sur Tony et elle trouva qu'il avait meilleure mine bien que la douleur soit lisible sur son visage.

\- Ça fait mal ?

\- C'est supportable, pour l'instant. Pepper…

\- Quoi ?

\- Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû te demander de venir avec moi en Afghanistan rien ne se-

Pepper posa son index sur les lèvres de Tony et secoua la tête alors que de nouvelles larmes perlaient sur ses joues. Elle n'avait pas pensé au fait qu'il se sentirait coupable et ça lui faisait atrocement mal d'entendre ça, il ne pouvait pas savoir ce qui arriverait, ça ne partait pas d'une mauvaise intention et ce n'était absolument pas de sa faute, alors elle ne voulait pas l'entendre se blâmer pour ça.

Tony sentit son cœur se serrer, et il esquissa un semblant de sourire tandis que les doigts de Pepper restaient sur ses lèvres sans bouger. Elle ne voulait pas l'entendre s'excuser et il hocha la tête, tandis qu'elle retirait ses doigts de sur ses lèvres. Doucement, il passa une main dans son dos et regarda son pantalon avec un sourire, le blanc était complètement marron à présent et elle n'avait pas la tenue la plus confortable pour être détenue dans une cave poisseuse.

\- J'aurais dû te dire de venir en jogging.

\- Pour ça oui, par contre, je mérite des excuses.

Les deux protagonistes sursautèrent en entendant la porte de la pièce s'ouvrir à la volée et en voyant une dizaine de gardes entrer, avec celui qui semblait être leur chef. L'homme s'exprimait en arabe et ni Tony, ni Pepper n'étaient capable de le comprendre. Soudain, Pepper comprit l'utilité de Yinsen dans la pièce car l'homme traduisait les paroles du chef, en plus de s'assurer que Tony restait en vie.

\- Il dit « je suis Abu Bakaar, et j'ai des revendications. »

\- Lesquelles ?

Pepper se tendit, elle n'avait pas le droit de parler ni de lever les yeux, selon Yinsen, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle car Tony venait de prendre la parole avec semi-assurance. D'un côté, il avait envie de faire le dur et de se montrer courageux, mais d'un autre côté on voyait bien qu'il crevait d'envie de courir à l'opposé de cet homme.

\- Il dit « Nous vous détenons, vous et votre amie, dans un endroit caché de l'armée et introuvable. Vous êtes sous terre dans des anciennes galeries secrètes creusées par notre groupe. Personne ne viendra vous chercher ici et vous devrez vous montrer coopératifs si vous voulez sortir d'ici en vie. »

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ?

\- « Jericho. Je veux que vous reproduisiez Jericho, ici dans cette pièce, et une fois cela fait, vous pourrez partir, avec la femme. »

Tony sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour, Pepper n'était pas « la femme » et il se retint de l'insulter, mais il se ravisa en voyant le regard terrorisé de Pepper. Il ne voulait pas faire de vagues mais il était certain qu'il n'allait pas céder aux demandes d'un groupe de terroristes, aussi, il lâcha un petit sourire et toisa le chef.

\- Et si je refuse ?

Le chef claqua des doigts en fixant Tony droit dans les yeux, puis, en quelques secondes, deux gardes entouraient ses bras et deux autres attrapaient Pepper. La jeune femme retint un cri étouffé et se retrouva à nouveau baladée entre les bras d'hommes qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas connaître. Tout ce qu'elle entendait à présent, c'étaient les cris de Tony qui s'éloignaient à mesure qu'elle marchait dans les longs couloirs, sans savoir où ils allaient l'emmener.

Tony ne pouvait pas bouger et ses cris n'avaient aucun effet, à part faire sourire l'ordure devant lui, personne ne l'écoutait et Yinsen devint soudain très silencieux. Abu regarda Yinsen afin qu'il reprenne ses traductions, Tony avait arrêté de crier, préférant fusiller chaque homme dans la pièce du regard, et il écouta les mots que le professeur prononça, blême.

\- Il dit, je suis désolé… Il dit « Votre amie et moi nous allons passer un petit peu de temps ensemble, le temps que vous puissiez réfléchir à votre réponse. Je reviendrais demain matin. »

Abu rebroussa chemin et les gardes poussèrent Tony dans le fond de la pièce avant de sortir à leur tour et de refermer la grosse porte en fer, sur le désespoir de Tony Stark, impuissant.

* * *

_**A suivre... **_

_**Je le répète mais c'est ma première fanfiction sur Pepperony alors surtout n'hésitez pas à me donner votre ressenti, tant que c'est constructif ça ne pourra qu'être un plus pour moi. J'espère que vous aurez apprécié ! :) **_

_**Merci pour votre lecture !**_


	2. Chapter 2

Pendant des heures et des heures Tony avait tapé contre cette fichue porte métallique, en implorant qu'on ne lui fasse pas de mal et en disant qu'il accepterait n'importe quelle proposition. Bien entendu, il n'allait pas construire un missile pour l'ennemi mais il ferait tout pour protéger Pepper. Il les entendait rire, ces bâtards se moquaient et riaient derrière la porte. S'il n'avait pas, encore une fois, ouvert sa bouche, la jeune femme ne serait pas séparée de lui et surtout ne serait pas aux mains de ces terroristes mal intentionnés. La culpabilité s'empara de lui et il traîna sa vieille batterie jusqu'au lit de camp, sur lequel il s'écroula en fermant les yeux, pour ne pas craquer. Il était Tony Stark, il n'avait pas le droit de craquer, pas quand elle vivait sûrement pire de l'autre côté de ces murs sans qu'il ne puisse intervenir. Il était Tony Stark et il n'acceptait pas l'idée d'être impuissant, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes et de savoir que quelqu'un puisse poser ne serait-ce qu'un doigt sur Pepper Potts lui donnait envie de tuer la Terre entière.

Pepper reprit connaissance dans une pièce où elle se trouvait seule, à même le sol car il n'y avait pas lit ni quoique ce soit d'autre. C'était une cellule, avec des barreaux et un sol en pierre, et un pot de chambre dans un coin de la pièce. Derrière les barreaux se trouvait un homme qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu, ce n'était pas le chef car son visage ne lui revenait pas et même si elle commençait à perdre la boule dans cet endroit de malheur, elle était sûre qu'il n'avait pas cette tête. Et puis, Abu ne parlait pas l'anglais tandis que cet homme oui, et enfin, le regard de cet homme faisait froid dans le dos, tout comme sa voix.

\- Je n'aime pas la torture tu sais, je n'ai jamais été doué pour ça.

L'homme ouvrit les barreaux et rentra dans la pièce, l'atmosphère était indescriptible et des frissons de peur se glissèrent sur la peau blême des bras de Pepper.

\- Mais malheureusement, les hommes font toujours l'inverse de ce qu'on leur demande tu vois ? On leur demande de construire un missile, ils vont dire non. Pourtant c'est simple : oui, d'accord, et c'est tout. Non, il faut toujours leur donner une raison de faire les choses, une motivations et dans le cas de Monsieur Anthony Stark, cette motivation, c'est toi. Ça me chagrine car je n'aime pas frapper les femmes, ni les toucher. Je suis marié avec trois femmes et elles sont toutes bien traitées, mais dans notre travail il y a toujours une partie que l'on redoute ou que l'on n'apprécie pas, tu n'es pas d'accord ?

\- S'il vous plait…

\- Je pense que toi aussi dans ton travail avec cet homme décrit comme imbu de sa personne et incontrôlable, tu dois voir des côtés que tu n'aimes pas. Forcément, il doit être difficile à supporter et tu es courageuse de continuer à travailler pour lui.

L'homme attrapa le poignet de Pepper pour la relever et la faire avancer à travers la pièce, puis dans les divers couloirs. C'étaient des sous-terrains qui se ressemblaient tous et il devait être aisé de s'y perdre sans une carte.

\- Ce que je préfère en réalité, c'est déléguer. Quand on prend du grade dans une armée, on peut donner des ordres et ne plus avoir à se salir les mains, comme ça quand je rentre chez moi auprès de ma famille, je ne me sens pas mal tu comprends ?

Pepper ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler, les larmes coulaient sur ses joues et quand elle rentra dans la dernière pièce, l'effroi s'empara d'elle. Deux hommes étaient là, le regard envieux, le sourire sur les lèvres, excités, amusés.

\- Je vous en prie.

\- Ce n'est plus de mon ressort à présent.

L'homme la planta là, auprès de ces hommes avides et elle se figea en sentant la main de l'un d'entre eux sur sa cuisse. Étouffant un sanglot, elle posa une main contre le mur et ferma les yeux, pour ne plus penser, ne plus sentir les mains qui se baladaient à présent sur son corps, afin de lui retirer ses vêtements. Malgré toutes ses supplications intérieures, personne ne vient à son secours et elle ferma ses yeux à bout de force, sur le sol de cette pièce, des larmes encore fraîches sur ses joues.

De son côté, Tony ne tenait plus en place, personne n'était venu et pourtant c'était le matin. Il voulait hurler qu'il allait accepter la proposition, qu'il ne fallait pas faire de mal à Pepper. Toute la nuit il avait tourné, car les cris de la jeune femme, il les avait entendu depuis la petite fenêtre de la porte et il imaginait le pire, et puis rien que d'imaginer la douleur de Pepper lui donnait la nausée.

Pepper se retrouvait à nouveau baladée dans les couloirs, vêtue de son chemisier et de sa culotte, elle tremblait de peur et de froid, car la nuit il faisait très froid sous terre, et elle avait dormi sur un sol glacé. La porte s'ouvrit sur la pièce dans laquelle se trouvait le Professeur et Tony, mais elle ne pouvait pas lever les yeux. Elle se sentait bafouée, sale, terrorisée et elle ne voulait pas voir la culpabilité dans le regard de Tony, elle n'était pas prête à l'affronter. L'homme qui était venu la chercher hier soir dans sa cellule était celui qui venait la ramener, et elle ne bougea pas, pas tant qu'il n'avait pas parlé à Tony, elle ne voulait pas le mettre en colère et risquer de retourner dans l'enfer de ce qu'elle venait de vivre, mais au halètement de Tony, elle ne pu s'empêcher de relever les yeux pour le regarder.

Quand l'homme croisa son regard, il y sentit de la terreur, et il se figea, les jambes coupées, il avait l'impression de manquer d'air. Il ne fallait pas être devin pour deviner ce que ces pourris lui avaient fait. Pour la première fois depuis sept ans, Pepper voyait Tony pleurer, des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur ses joues et il regarda l'homme en silence. Toutes les personnes qui connaissaient Tony Stark pouvaient affirmer que le silence n'était pas quelque chose de bien chez lui, ça voulait juste dire qu'il bouillonnait intérieurement et que dès qu'il en aurait la possibilité, l'homme qui se tenait devant lui subirait une torture au moins dix fois supérieure à ce qu'il venait de faire vivre à Pepper.

\- Abu vous a demandé de construire Jericho. Vous avez dit non.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit non.

La voix de Tony était froide, menaçante et Pepper ne se souvenait pas l'avoir déjà entendu parler sur ce ton. En huit ans, c'était la première fois que Tony Stark paraissait blessé, haineux et méchant. Son regard, noir et sûr de lui, malgré toutes ses craintes, Tony réussissait à ne pas perdre la face devant l'homme et à maintenir son regard sans ciller, tandis qu'il reprenait son discours.

\- Vous avez demandé ce qu'il se passerait si vous ne le faisiez pas. Alors, Monsieur Stark, vous allez construire Jericho, sinon, soit votre amie sera mienne, soit elle sera vendue à un de mes soldats, soit elle sera exécutée sous vos yeux. Je crois qu'elle a maintenant connu un avant-goût de ce qui l'attendra si vous désobéissez ou si vous nous trahissez. N'est-ce pas ma belle ?

Pepper ne pouvait pas articuler, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues et de voir Tony les larmes aux yeux, impuissant et plein de haine, n'aidait pas à la calmer donc elle se contenta de hocher la tête.

\- J'accepte. Je ferais ce que vous voudrez mais ne la touchez plus. Plus jamais.

\- Eh bien voilà. Cependant, vous répondez un petit peu tard, mais tant que vous respectez la part de notre accord, elle pourra rester ici avec vous. Si vous nous trahissez, si vous ralentissez dans l'objectif de retarder les choses ou si vous vous servez de nous, vous ne la reverrez jamais.

Tony hocha la tête, et Pepper se sentie pleine de remords, elle était la motivation de Tony, mais à cause d'elle il allait remettre à ces ordures une arme capable de décimer des populations. Libérée des mains du garde, elle se recula, soulagée de ne plus sentir une main sur elle. Toutefois, elle tremblait tellement que de bouger les jambes pour rejoindre son lit de camp fut une épreuve et elle s'écroula dessus.

Tony regarda l'homme partir, Yinsen lui avait transmis qu'ils allaient avoir besoin de matériel, de nourriture, d'eau potable, et d'autres choses afin de pouvoir travailler dans de bonnes conditions. C'était la seule chose que Tony avait réussi à faire, une vraie liste de ce dont il avait besoin ou de ce dont Pepper pourrait avoir besoin. Mais au fond, ce dont elle avait certainement besoin à présent c'était de calme, de tranquillité, et de solitude. Il ne voulait pas l'étouffer, ni violer son espace vital, parce qu'en en réalité il ne savait pas quoi faire, donc il retourna s'installer au niveau de la table de travail afin de continuer le schéma de son Arc reactor miniature.

Depuis que Pepper avait fait un séjour dans les mains des terroristes, un silence pesant régnait dans la pièce. Elle n'était pas fâchée contre aucun des deux mais elle ne voulait pas soulever de questions, car elle savait qu'elle allait s'effondrer si Tony venait à poser des questions, ou venait à être gentil avec elle. Donc, tous les jours elle faisait un inventaire de leur nourriture, des objets à renouveler, elle faisait bouillir l'eau pour s'assurer de bien la rendre potable et avec un solvant que Yinsen avait créée pour elle, elle essayait de nettoyer leur lavabo de misère à l'eau froide et leurs toilettes. Elle passait son temps à essayer de remettre de l'ordre dans une cave en béton poussiéreuse, afin de ne pas penser aux mains sur son corps, à la douleur, à leurs corps sur le sien. A cette simple pensée, une larme coula sur sa joue et elle tourna la tête pour que Tony cesse de la regarder.

C'était difficile d'ignorer la détresse de Pepper, mais Tony ne voulait pas la brusquer, si elle avait besoin de temps, et c'était compréhensible, il ne pouvait pas la forcer à lui parler ou à parler tout court. Terminant bientôt son modèle miniaturisé de réacteur pour remplacer cette fichue de batterie de voiture, il espérait que son expérience allait rassurer Pepper et peut-être la faire s'ouvrir à lui à nouveau. Il sursauta en sentant la jeune femme juste derrière lui alors qu'il était littéralement en train de penser à elle et il tourna un petit peu sa chaise afin de lui faire face.

\- Pepper ?

\- C'est quoi ?

Tony vérifia que Yinsen était suffisamment loin pour ne pas entendre parler de ce qu'il allait lui dire et s'approcha un petit peu de Pepper. Cette proximité fit sursauter la jeune femme et elle se recula, une lèvre coincée entre ses dents, mal à l'aise d'avoir eu cette réaction incontrôlée face à Tony. Si un homme sur cette Terre ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal physiquement c'était bien lui, mais elle se sentait mal à l'aise avec toute proximité pour le moment, et c'était plus son corps qui avait réagi que son esprit...

Tony lui tendit sa main gentiment, et Pepper la saisit en quelques secondes, elle était douce, chaude et rassurante et elle sentit des larmes perler dans le coin de ses yeux. Tony l'approcha doucement vers la table, le cœur serré face à la douleur intérieure définitivement palpable de Pepper, mais il ne s'y attarda pas et lui montra ses différents schémas.

\- Tu vois l'arc reactor qui est présent à Stark Industries ? Celui qui fait tourner la société en énergie ?

\- Oui, je vois tout à fait.

\- Je l'ai miniaturisé, pour le mettre à la place de cette batterie. Ce serait un modèle temporaire car je ne suis pas dans mon labo donc je n'ai pas tout ce avec quoi je voudrais travailler sous la main, mais ça me permettrait une alternative durable à cette batterie, qui a bien évidemment une limite de fin. Quand elle sera vide, les éclats d'obus toucheront mon cœur. Avec ça, ça n'arrivera pas. Dis-toi que c'est un gros pacemaker lumineux.

Tony réussi à décrocher un petit sourire à Pepper, c'était inespéré vu la situation mais c'était un sourire quand même. Pepper posa doucement une main sur son épaule, le contact de Tony n'était pas effrayant finalement, il était libérateur et elle se sentait soudain en sécurité. En réalité, elle n'était pas en sécurité car ils pouvaient faire n'importe quoi, personne ne pourrait la défendre, mais à cet instant présent, elle se sentait en sécurité.

\- Et Jericho ?

\- J'ai commencé le schéma, ça va me prendre plusieurs mois de le fabriquer à la main, je n'ai pas de robot, même s'ils doivent m'apporter un ordinateur… J'ai déjà mis énormément de temps alors que j'avais tout à disposition chez moi, donc tu imagines ici.

\- Tu leur as dit ?

\- Non, je ne veux pas prendre le risque de les contrarier à nouveau pour le moment. Mais ils sont enclins à me laisser travailler et à me fournir tout ce dont j'aurais besoin, donc j'ai refait une liste avec le minimum syndical d'objets quotidiens dont nous avons besoin, par exemple un autre lit, des couvertures plus chaudes, des vestes. Mais pour le délai, pour le moment je ne dis rien, je veux seulement qu'ils me laissent travailler sans blesser quiconque autour de moi.

\- Je comprends…

Tony se leva de sa chaise de fortune et passa doucement ses bras autour du corps de Pepper, pour la serrer contre lui. Il ne pouvait strictement rien changer à ce qui venait de se passer pour elle, il ne pouvait rien changer au fait qu'il avait un truc maintenant dans la poitrine qui allait faire de lui un animal de foire, il ne pouvait rien changer à la situation, mais s'il pouvait la rassurer juste un instant, c'était déjà beaucoup. Et cela fonctionnait car Pepper se sentait bien dans cette étreinte chaleureuse qui l'empêchait de trembler pour une fois, et les larmes s'étaient arrêtées de couler.

Organiser leur « chambre » comme ils l'appelaient demanda quelques heures à Pepper et Tony, car l'homme était mort de douleur quand il bougeait trop vite et Pepper marchait sur la pointe des pieds. En effet, elle n'avait ni chaussures, ni chaussettes, ni pantalon donc elle avait du mal à ne pas s'écorcher ici et là en portant les affaires. Toutefois, à la fin de l'après-midi, leur coin lit était bien plus propre, Tony avait négocié des couvertures mais ils n'en avaient qu'une de disponible, l'homme lui assurant que demain ils en auraient une autre, alors ils l'avaient coupé en deux et partagé sur chaque lit. On avait fini par fournir à Tony un lit de camp, qu'il avait collé à celui de Pepper.

Après plusieurs jours à les bombarder de produits détergents les toilettes devenaient visibles, et pour le lavabo il n'y avait rien à faire l'eau était toujours froide, sale et seulement un filet d'eau s'en écoulait. Tony avait essayé de la bricoler mais rien n'y faisait.

Dans leur coin cuisine, trois tabourets tenaient debout et au centre une sorte de caisse en bois que Yinsen avait bricolé avec une planche de bois. C'était pathétique mais ça faisait l'affaire. A côté tenait le réchaud avec les différentes conserves offertes il y a deux jours par les terroristes et deux bidons d'eau à bouillir. Pepper continua sa vérification en se rendant à l'espace de travail, la table était mieux rangée car elle avait regroupé les différents objets par taille et par métal. Les vis avaient trouvé une place dans le fond du dernier bidon d'eau, coupé sur le bas. Cela leur faisait un petit pot carré et large où pouvaient tenir tous les petits objets tels que les vis ou les chevilles.

Enfin, son regard se porta sur un Tony concentré, sa petite ride du lion se creusait quand il réfléchissait vraiment et elle le trouva beau. Pour une fois il n'était pas plein d'artifices, il n'était pas bien rasé, pas bien coiffé, sa chemise était sale, mais il était beau. Tony releva les yeux pour tomber dans ceux de Pepper, elle était en train de l'observer et un mince sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres.

\- J'ai terminé.

\- Le réacteur ?

\- Je te présente le mini arc reactor Stark.

Pepper attrapa le cylindre plein de fils et de choses bien trop complexes, mais ce n'était pas laid, pas déplaisant à toucher et ça semblait fou que ce simple objet puisse lui sauver la vie. Tony retira sa chemise, exposant sa blessure qui commençait à cicatriser et qu'on allait rouvrir un petit peu en déposant le réacteur.

\- Quand je vais débrancher les fils, il se peut que je tombe alors tu as juste à brancher ce fil là sur celui-ci et-

\- Non non non Tony, je ne fais rien de ce genre-là, si je n'y arrive pas !

\- Pepper, ton QI est nettement supérieur aux trois quarts de cette planète. Je suppose que brancher un fil ne devrait pas te demander beaucoup et surtout tu es la seule personne en qui j'ai confiance ici.

\- Tony…

\- S'il vous plait, Miss Potts.

Pepper hocha la tête, signe qu'elle acceptait mais ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout de devoir faire ce genre de choses. Et s'il ne survivait pas ?

\- C'est quel fil déjà ?

\- Celui-ci. Tu le branches à la base. Allez, c'est comme de brancher un ordinateur à la prise.

\- Tu n'as aucun sens d'auto-préservation.

\- Je n'ai pas le choix, Pep.

Après un long soupir elle lâcha un bref « allez » et se prépara, les mains tremblantes, à brancher le réacteur dans la poitrine de Tony. Elle entrouvrit la bouche en le voyant retirer les fils avec confiance, en la regardant, et une fois la batterie retirée, elle sentit des gouttes de sueur perler sur son front, il avait dit quel fil déjà ?

\- Celui-ci, Potts.

Pepper fronça les sourcils sous la concentration et lia la base de son réacteur et celui-ci au corps de Tony. Il gémit assez fort sous la douleur de la décharge électrique, puis soudainement, le réacteur s'alluma d'une lumière bleue assez vive. Tony reprenait déjà des couleurs, ses joues rosirent un petit peu et un soupir de soulagement s'échappa des lèvres de Pepper.

\- Tu vois, ce n'était pas si compliqué.

\- Non bien sûr on ferait ça tous les jours !

Le rire de Tony s'éleva dans la pièce et Pepper le rejoignit, heureuse de le voir moins souffrir et soulagée. Tony n'avait pas cessé de la regarder pendant toute la procédure, ses petites mains maladroites, soucieuses de faire bien. Malgré ses propres tourments elle trouvait la force de venir en aide à son prochain et pour ça Pepper était un ange. Toute manière, elle était un ange tout court de pouvoir le supporter, lui et ses sautes d'humeurs, ses caprices et son comportement de grand adolescent en crise.

\- Merci Pepper.

\- Ça va, tu peux marcher ?

\- Je suis en pleine forme ! Je vais pouvoir m'atteler à la tâche qui est mienne, fabriquer un missile qui ne soit pas un missile sans que personne en s'en rende compte.

\- Oui.

\- Et sans répercussions.

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

\- Agir le plus naturellement possible pour que nos assaillants qui nous scrutent derrière ces caméras pensent que l'on obéit gentiment à leurs demandes.

Les heures qui suivirent mêlèrent concentration, silence et tension. Chaque personne présente dans la pièce savait que ce n'était qu'une question de minutes avant que la porte ne s'ouvre à nouveau sur leurs assaillants. Toutefois, la fin de journée se termina sans visite et Pepper découvrit avec stupéfaction ce que Tony avait prévu de créer. Une armure robuste qui pourrait protéger le corps d'un humain et démolir tout sur son passage, c'était son moyen de s'en aller d'ici. Réussir à construire quelque chose de cette taille sans le dissimuler allait être difficile, mais s'il réussissait, cela pouvait être la clé de leur sortie.

Quand la nuit tombait, le froid devenait saisissant, c'était inimaginable de se dire qu'ils étaient en Afghanistan avec un froid et une humidité pareille. La journée, il faisait bon, limite chaud, mais dès que la nuit tombait, le froid devenait insupportable et ils avaient l'impression de givrer de l'intérieur. En s'affalant sur son lit de camp, à bout de forces, Pepper ressentit encore plus le froid et ses dents claquèrent, le bout de couverture suffisait à recouvrir ses jambes, ce qui n'était pas négligeable sachant qu'elle n'avait plus de pantalons depuis quelques jours. Cependant, la fatigue s'empara d'elle et malgré les tremblements, elle trouva le sommeil, épuisée, sous le regard inquiet de Tony.

Les conditions ici étaient déplorables, ils avaient mis de l'ordre mais rien ne pouvait palier au froid qui s'insinuait dans la pièce tous les soirs à partir de la nuit tombée. Voir le corps de Pepper trembler était insoutenable et Tony se redressa, pour déposer son morceau de couverture sur le haut du corps de Pepper. Elle était tout de même moins couverte que lui et c'était naturel de vouloir la couvrir, car même s'il était impuissant dans nombreuses situations, cette fois-ci il savait quoi faire pour apaiser juste un petit peu son mal-être.

_Tout partait d'un beau jour d'été, au bord du lac en __famille, Pepper était heureuse, elle courait avec son frère parmi les champs, leurs rires innocents transperçant le silence et le calme qui régnait dans cet endroit. La famille Potts venait presque tous les week-ends en été auprès de ce lac, il n'était pas très fréquenté par les touristes, et les enfants avaient de la place pour courir. _

_Comme à chaque fois après le pique-nique, Alison autorisait ses enfants à aller se balader sans trop s'approcher du bord, c'était le deal. Et depuis des années qu'ils venaient ici tous les étés, les enfants s'étaient toujours montrés obéissants. Rien ne présageait que cette-fois ci, leur vie basculerait dans un cauchemar sombre et irrévocable. _

_\- Ne cours pas trop près du bord, Samuel ! _

_\- Bla-bla-bla quelle rabat joie ! _

_Pepper et Sam s'entendaient très bien, deux ans les séparaient et le grand-frère prenait son rôle très à cœur. Mais, souvent, il n'écoutait pas sa sœur et pour une fois, il aurait dû. Tout était allé si vite, le ponton n'était pas très haut mais la tête de Sam avait tapé contre le bois, tandis que son corps inanimé tombait dans l'eau et ne remontait pas à la surface. Pepper voulait crier, mais tout ce qu'elle réussit à faire c'est de toucher l'eau, en priant pour qu'il remonte. Cela lui prit deux minutes avant de rebrousser chemin, et de courir vers ses parents, le tout sans verser une larme. La panique et le chaos s'en suivirent, les cris de sa mère, les remontrances non cachées de son père. Pepper se sentait mal, car elle lui avait dit de ne pas traîner près du bord et maintenant tout le monde criait et courait vers le ponton._

_Tout ce que Pepper pouvait à présent ressentir c'était de l'angoisse, du haut de ses six ans, elle se tenait devant le lac, sous un soleil de plomb, à fixer l'eau. Ce n'était qu'un jeu à la base, se tenir en équilibre sur les planches de bois de ce maudit ponton, et à chaque fois qu'elle fermait ses yeux, elle comptait les secondes, les interminables secondes pendant lesquelles il ne remonterait pas à la surface. Quand son père remonta avec le corps sans vie de son frère dans ses bras, Pepper sentit ses jambes trembler et elle tomba sur le sol, sans pouvoir bouger. _

_Les secours avaient tout essayé mais ce n'était pas la noyade qui avait eu raison de la vie de son frère, c'était le choc violent à la tête. Le temps du transport vers l'hôpital, il avait été déclaré en mort cérébrale et la famille, installée dans la salle d'attente, dû patienter pendant les sept heures légales avant de dire au revoir à Sam. Personne ne la regardait, ni sa mère, ni son père, trop occupés à pleurer leur fils, mais Pepper se sentait mal à l'aise, en plus d'être dévastée de devoir lui dire adieu, elle se sentait responsable de ne pas l'avoir retenu. _

_Plusieurs fois, les agents de police et les médecins répétèrent aux parents que c'était un accident, qu'il avait glissé et s'était tapé la tête, mais elle aurait pu le forcer à revenir et si elle l'avait fait, il ne serait pas mort. Quand on la réveilla car c'était « l'heure » selon la médecin qui se tenait devant elle, Pepper s'autorisa à attraper la main de sa mère et cette étreinte lui apporta un petit peu de réconfort. _

_Puis, suivirent les larmes et les sanglots de ses parents, et ses propres larmes, elle n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter de pleurer, son frère était son ami de tous les jours, elle avait besoin de lui et Pepper, même si jeune, ne savait pas comment elle allait pouvoir se réveiller le matin sans aller lui tirer sa couverture pour le faire crier ou lui piquer ses céréales avant qu'il ne descendre. _

Le corps de Pepper était agité, c'est ce qui tira Tony de son sommeil, elle parlait, elle pleurait dans son sommeil et l'homme se releva dans un sursaut pour se placer à ses côtés. Elle avait juste prononcé, étouffé dans un sanglot, le prénom de Sam, et Tony avait beau chercher dans sa mémoire, ça ne devait pas être quelqu'un qu'ils connaissaient tous les deux. Quand elle se tourna vers lui, en plein cauchemar, les larmes coulant sur les joues, Tony tendit sa main pour caresser sa joue et la secoua doucement, pour ne pas l'effrayer.

Le sursaut de Pepper et son halètement le firent sursauter, pour la deuxième fois, à son tour et elle se redressa d'un coup sur son lit. Son cœur battait la chamade et elle sentit les larmes encore chaudes sur ses joues, tandis qu'elle se retrouvait en tête à tête avec un Tony les sourcils froncés d'inquiétude, qui la fixait, réclamant un signe qui lui montrait qu'elle allait bien, au plus vite.

\- J'ai… J'ai fais un cauchemar.

\- J'ai vu… Si tu ne veux pas répondre tu n'es pas obligée, mais c'est qui Sam ?

La gorge de Pepper se serra et une larme coula sur sa joue, son cauchemar était encore bien ancré dans sa mémoire et elle fixa Tony. Cela faisait des années qu'ils travaillaient ensemble mais Pepper était de ces personnes qui ne se livraient pas beaucoup et forcément l'homme ne connaissait pas l'histoire de sa famille, ni sa vie privée. Elle renifla et prit une grande inspiration, aborder son frère c'était comme d'aborder la dépression de sa mère, elle ne pouvait pas en parler sans se mettre à pleurer, même tant d'années après.

\- C'était mon grand frère.

\- C'était ?

\- Il est décédé à la suite d'un accident quand on jouait tous les deux dehors, il est tombé d'un ponton et s'est cogné la tête.

\- Tu étais là ?

Pepper hocha la tête les larmes aux yeux et se rallongea sur son lit, ce n'était pas quelque chose dont elle aimait parler, jamais. Evoquer les souvenirs de la mort de son frère ramenait à la surface les évènements qui avaient suivi et ce n'était pas les plus réjouissants.

\- Mes parents ne s'en sont jamais remis. Au début ils me tenaient pour responsable mais ils ont fini par admettre que c'était un accident. Ma mère a fait une dépression et mon père s'est plongé dans son travail, ils illustrent parfaitement le fait qu'on ne se remet jamais de la mort de son enfant.

\- Le jour où mes parents sont morts, je me suis engueulé avec ma mère et j'ai eu des propos misogynes et violents à son égard. J'étais un ado, ils étaient rigides, focalisés sur leur travail, ça n'excuse rien mais je me permettais ce genre de chose.

\- Tu as des regrets ?

\- J'en ai eu pendant des années, maintenant c'est seulement de temps en temps.

\- Pendant mon adolescence, je me suis éloignée de mes parents, mon père est médecin et il exerce toujours, je pense qu'il ne quittera pas son hôpital à moins que l'on en tire de force. Et ma mère, elle a arrêté son travail à la mort de mon frère et elle est restée terrée dans une dépression qu'elle essaye de cacher mais dont tout le monde est au courant.

\- Et toi ?

\- Je suis ravagée par sa mort depuis plus de vingt ans, il me manque c'était un garçon super intelligent et le monde a perdu une belle personne. Mais c'était un accident, il a glissé, je me suis longtemps dit que j'aurais dû l'éloigner du bord, je lui avais de ne pas traîner si près, mais finalement, ce n'était pas de ma faute. Il a juste glissé.

\- Les accidents arrivent tous les jours, certains plus dramatiques que d'autres.

Pepper hocha lentement la tête, elle n'avait pas pour habitude de se confier sur sa famille mais c'était appréciable et elle adressa un sourire remerciant à Tony, qui malgré la fatigue, restait assis sur son lit et engageait la conversation. L'homme la regardait doucement, il ne se serait jamais douté que Pepper avait perdu quelqu'un si jeune, et pendant un instant, il s'insulta mentalement de ne jamais penser aux autres. Tout ce qui comptait pour Tony c'était lui-même, et finalement il en avait encore une fois la démonstration, il n'avait jamais rien demandé au sujet de Pepper.

\- Tu t'es renfermée après ça ?

\- J'ai eu une adolescence normale, je sortais, je faisais la fête avec mes amis et je révisais pour mes cours. J'ai été à la fac aussi, tu sais, j'ai vécu une vie normale, ça a surtout dévasté ma mère. Je le pleure toujours par moments, il me manque cruellement, mais j'étais petite, j'avais six ans quand il est mort, donc on ne prend pas les choses de la même manière quand on est si petit. C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas vécu sa perte de la même manière que mes parents.

\- Ils doivent s'inquiéter pour toi.

\- Sûrement, mais connaissant ma mère elle va dire que Dieu en a décidé ainsi, qu'on lui aura finalement retiré ses deux enfants certainement car elle n'était pas digne d'en avoir. Et mon père doit faire des heures supplémentaires au travail en regardant secrètement les infos sur son téléphone.

\- Les repas de famille doivent être géniaux.

Leurs rires se mêlèrent et Pepper coinça sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents, il n'y avait que Tony pour détendre l'atmosphère dans ce genre de situation et pour ça finalement elle était contente d'avoir été enlevée avec lui. Si elle avait été seule, certainement qu'elle n'aurait pas tenu plus d'une journée.

\- Et il y a un homme qui s'inquiète pour toi là-dehors ? Ou une femme ?

Le rouge monta directement aux joues de Pepper et elle leva les yeux au ciel, ça aurait été certainement normal qu'à son âge elle soit amoureuse, en couple, épanouie, mais elle se focalisait tellement dans son travail qu'elle ne se laissait pas beaucoup de temps pour elle. Ou alors, quand elle prenait du temps pour elle, Pepper se reposait afin d'attaquer une nouvelle semaine à supporter les caprices d'Anthony Stark. Au fond de lui, Tony espérait qu'elle réponde non car il n'aimait pas l'idée qu'elle puisse fréquenter quelqu'un, ce qui faisait de lui, en plus d'être quelqu'un de narcissique, quelqu'un de possessif.

\- A quel moment aurais-je le temps de rencontrer quelqu'un, femme ou homme ?

\- Tu as les week-ends. Et il y a énormément de monde dans l'entreprise Stark Industries. Mais femme ou homme ?

\- Mon dernier week-end libre c'était il y a trois mois, Tony. Homme.

\- Sur tes congés.

\- Tony… Les seules personnes que je vois la semaine sont toi, mes collègues avec lesquels il ne se passera clairement rien, les gens qui fréquentent ma salle de sport, mon concierge et le livreur qui vient toutes les semaines livrer les courses.

\- Alors c'est de ma faute ?

\- Non c'est de la mienne, il faudrait que je vienne moins travailler, ou que je sache dire stop et rentrer chez moi le soir mais…

\- Je ne te facilite pas la tâche.

\- Non. Donc non, il n'y a pas un homme qui m'attend désespérément en se répétant comme un mantra une phrase du genre « Seigneur faite que Pepper aille bien » !

\- Tout de suite il te faut quelque chose de théâtral !

\- Tony…

Tony la regarda lever les yeux au ciel, non sans cacher son contentement de ne pas avoir à rivaliser avec un espèce d'homme de bas étage qui essayerait de la séduire, ou pire, de la rendre heureuse. Pepper essayait quant à elle de déchiffrer l'expression de soulagement qu'elle avait vu sur le visage de Tony.

\- Je vais essayer de me rendormir, Tony.

L'homme hocha lentement la tête, et c'est à cet instant qu'elle se rendit compte que les deux morceaux de couverture étaient sur son lit. Sans s'en rendre compte, un sourire tendre s'afficha sur ses lèvres et elle se remit sous les couvertures sans le signaler. Ce simple geste voulait déjà dire beaucoup et ça lui redonnait un petit peu de baume au cœur. 

* * *

**A suivre... **

**J'espère que cette suite vous plaira ! **

**A très vite pour la suite et merci de votre lecture :3**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Coucou ! Voici la suite de la fiction, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise ! Je vous remercie pour vos retours en review, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça me donne envie de continuer à écrire, donc, merci encore 3**_

* * *

Étonnamment, depuis deux jours, personne n'était venu les voir et quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, les trois protagonistes sursautèrent. Pepper s'était fabriqué une jupe longue avec un des bouts de la couverture, pour se couvrir la journée, et l'homme qui l'avait emmenée aux mains de ses agresseurs la dernière fois, fixait sa tenue. Ils firent le tour de l'atelier, surveillant le travail de Tony, qui, spontanément, c'était mis devant Pepper, dans un souci de protection. Bien évidemment, c'était inutile, car s'ils voulaient l'attaquer, ils n'avaient qu'à bloquer Tony et l'attraper, mais, le geste était tout de même gentil. L'homme leva la main et ses « sous-fifres » se reculèrent vers la porte, signe qu'il allait encore une fois se passer quelque chose.

\- Elle vient avec nous.

Tony se décala pour se mettre vraiment devant Pepper cette-fois ci, obstruant sa vue, mais c'était sans compter sur le chef qui s'approchait d'eux à présent.

\- Je suis en train de travailler aussi vite que je le peux, et vous n'avez pas le droit de lui faire du mal, c'est le marché.

\- Qui a dit que j'allais lui faire du mal ? Allez !

Pepper passa doucement sa main dans le dos de Tony, et secoua sa tête, signe qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il dise quoique ce soit d'autre car s'ils n'étaient pas venus pour la blesser, cela viendrait selon son comportement. Tony retint Pepper par le poignet, hérissant les poils de l'homme qui visiblement, n'aimait pas que l'on contre ses ordres.

\- Tony, laisse-moi y aller…

\- Si vous la touchez…

L'homme l'attrapa fort pour la sortir de la pièce et referma la lourde porte derrière lui dans un claquement sourd. Pepper ne pouvait s'empêcher de prier, encore et encore, sans arrêt, pour que personne ne remette la main sur elle. Les souvenirs des hommes en train de jouer avec son corps étaient encore trop sensibles pour qu'elle s'autorise à y penser, et s'il fallait que ça recommence, elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir s'en relever. Ses yeux se relevèrent alors qu'elle arriva dans une grande pièce remplie de femmes, certaines étaient caucasiennes et elle fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant les traits tirés d'une journaliste américaine, kidnappée trois ans auparavant. Sa photo avait fait la une des journaux pendant des semaines, mais personne ne savait qui en était à l'origine, et malgré des années de recherches, elle n'avait pas été retrouvée. L'homme fit un signe à ladite femme, et la laissa entre ses mains. Les deux femmes se toisèrent un instant, et un élan de désespoir et de joie mélangés s'emparèrent des émotions de Pepper.

\- Bonjour, je m'appelle-

\- Hannah Lang.

\- Comment ?

\- Votre photo a été placardée partout pendant des semaines, je n'oublie jamais un visage.

\- Et toi tu es ?

\- Pepper.

\- Je vais t'expliquer le déroulement et ce qu'il se passe exactement ici. Une fois dans la semaine, toutes les femmes séquestrées dans ce camp sont amenées ici. On doit faire la lessives des uniformes, la lessive des vêtements des nouveaux arrivants…

C'est à cet instant que Pepper reconnu le bas de pantalon de son tailleur, en train d'être frotté par une femme voilée, très attentionnée dans la tâche qu'on lui affectait.

\- Et aussi la cuisine de ce côté-là, les sandwichs pour les hommes. Ensuite, on ira toute à la douche et on récupère des vêtements lavés la semaine précédente. C'est ce roulement qui fait que les hommes et nous-mêmes puissions avoir une hygiène correcte, donc on s'est mise toutes d'accord pour s'y appliquer, d'accord ?

Pepper hocha la tête, elle regardait les femmes d'un air surpris, comment autant de personnes pouvaient tenir dans un si petit endroit, et surtout, pourquoi ne les avaient-elles jamais entendues ?

\- Le lendemain, ce sont les hommes militaires et prisonniers qui vont à la douche et leurs affaires doivent être prêtes.

\- Qui sont ces femmes ?

Hannah s'installa sur une chaise et fit signe à Pepper de prendre place face à elle, ce que la rouquine exécuta sans broncher. La journaliste lui tendit un t-shirt, le seau, la brosse et le savon, et dans un mimétisme presque parfait, Pepper frotta le vêtement.

\- C'est une cellule terroriste, tu le sais ?

\- Oui, les Dix Anneaux.

\- Exactement. Il faut que tu saches que là où l'on est, personne ne peut nous trouver. Les couloirs souterrains sont creusés à une profondeur qui garantit que les radars thermiques de première utilisation ne détectent aucune présence. Quand l'armée survole le territoire, ils n'utilisent pas du matériel de pointe, ça coûterait trop cher et sans savoir où cibler, ce serait contreproductif.

\- Donc quand ils nous survolent…

\- Ils n'ont aucune idée que des gens se cachent en dessous. Alors, si quelqu'un te cherche, dis-toi que c'est fichu, ils ne te trouveront pas. Il y a neuf femmes européennes, deux russes, et maintenant deux américaines. Les autres sont des femmes Afghanes.

\- Pourquoi séquestrer des femmes de leur propre pays ?

\- Parce que c'est une cellule terroriste qui se bat contre le peuple autant que contre le gouvernement, ils déciment la population. A force d'écouter les conversations, j'ai pu comprendre que le groupe essaye de mettre la main sur les armes Stark Industries.

Au fur et à mesure que la femme parlait, le visage de Pepper se décomposait malgré elle, et elle se força à baisser les yeux, frottant le t-shirt plus que nécessaire, pour ne pas trahir son désarçonnement.

\- En fait ce sont des armes produites par une firme américaine, ce sont les plus puissantes du monde. Bien évidemment, tu te doutes que Stark Industries ne vendrait pas ses armes à des terroristes, mais que ceux-ci en ont besoin pour semer la terreur. Donc, ils séquestrent des femmes, contre des services en échange.

\- Quels services ?

Hannah baissa la voix malgré elle, elle n'était pas à l'abri qu'une de ces femmes comprennent l'anglais et elle ne voulait pas semer une atmosphère plus terrifiante qu'elle ne l'était déjà pour elles.

\- Ils volent des armes. Ils organisent des convois, environ 6 hommes à chaque fois, leurs femmes sont retenues ici et s'ils arrivent à fournir les armes, les femmes sont relâchées.

\- Ils les relâchent ?

\- En fait, oui et non. Dans chaque expédition, tu as un complice. Il s'arrange pour éliminer deux des hommes, en faisant passer ça pour un accident. Résultat, sur cinq hommes et un complice, donc cinq femmes retenues, ils en libèrent trois. Bien évidemment, personne ne parle sous la menace de se faire exécuter. Mais c'est tout bénéfique pour eux, à chaque convoi, ils récupèrent deux femmes, qu'ils remarient avec des hommes ici qui attendent d'avoir une épouse. Ils choisissent à l'avance les hommes qu'ils vont exécuter. Et dans le même temps, ils en séquestrent d'autres.

\- Donc ils ont les armes, et deux femmes à remarier ou à utiliser.

\- A chaque convoi, c'est-à-dire à peu près deux fois par semaine.

\- Et les blanches ?

\- Elles sont là pour les hommes les plus fidèles et ceux qui veulent autre chose qu'une femme Afghane. La plupart sont jeunes, elles sont enlevées dans les aéroports, ils ont des complices partout. On leur lave le cerveau, elles apprennent l'arabe et doivent se convertir.

\- Ils les abusent ?

\- Oui. Chaque nouvelle femme qui arrive ici, oui. Pour qu'elle comprenne la chance qu'elle a de n'appartenir plus qu'à un seul homme.

Pepper sentit un dégoût énorme pour l'espèce humaine s'insinuer en elle et rinça son t-shirt dans le seau. Elle attrapa un autre vêtement et répéta l'opération.

\- Ça peut t'arriver à toi aussi, moi aussi j'ai vécu des moments difficiles.

\- C'est arrivé.

\- Où est-ce qu'ils t'ont enlevée ?

\- Pour être honnête avec toi, mon nom c'est Virginia Potts. Je suis l'assistante d'Anthony Stark, de Stark Industries. Ils nous détiennent tous les deux.

Pepper pouvait sentir le regard insistant d'Hannah sur elle, mais elle ne voulait pas l'affronter. Elle n'avait pas envie de lire dans ses yeux que s'en était fini pour elle ou quelque chose de ce genre. Aussi, quand elle reprit la parole, Pepper plongea la veste militaire dans le seau, feignant un soudain intéressement pour le rinçage de sa veste.

\- Tu connais Anthony Stark ?

\- On est enfermé ensemble ici tous les deux, et oui, je travaille pour lui depuis huit ans. J'ai commencé comme secrétaire pour Stark Industries et, un évènement a fait qu'il m'a proposé d'être son assistante.

\- Ah ?

\- Pas ce genre d'évènement là ! J'ai seulement rectifié une erreur dans sa comptabilité et il a décrété que je ferais une parfaite assistante. Depuis, je travaille avec lui.

\- Et ils vous ont enlevé ?

\- Oui, ils veulent que Tony construise une arme qu'ils ne peuvent pas se procurer par leur biais habituel.

La discussion s'arrêta aussi vite qu'elle avait commencé, Pepper voulait juste faire ce qui lui était demandé, nettoyer le linge, et ne pas faire de vagues. Elle ne voulait prendre aucun risque, surtout pas celui de se retrouver dans une pièce avec des hommes en manque, prêts à se jeter sur elle. Les heures passèrent assez vite finalement, et Pepper discuta avec plusieurs femmes. Elle ne comprenait pas la langue mais les mains et les mimes marchaient toujours, et elle avait passé un bon moment. Personne n'aurait pu croire une chose pareille, passer un bon moment dans ces conditions c'était inespéré, et pourtant. Un homme assez baraqué interrompit les pensées de la jeune femme, tandis qu'Hannah lui tendait des vêtements propres.

\- Tiens. Il y a un jogging, un t-shirt, une veste de survêtement, une culotte et une paire de chaussettes. Toutes les semaines on fait un roulement du linge, essaye de ne pas trop transpirer dans tes vêtements, ça t'évitera de te sentir trop sale. On les lavera la semaine prochaine et tu auras des propres. Je pense que tu iras à la douche demain, avec les autres détenus.

\- Merci.

\- Pour les vêtements des hommes, ils sont remis au moment de la douche, donc ton ami aura de quoi se changer normalement demain, après votre douche. Peut-être que quand ils te feront suffisamment confiance, tu pourras venir te doucher avec nous.

\- Tu sais les hommes sont différents de nous, ils ne focalisent pas autant sur l'hygiène.

Hannah lâcha enfin un vrai sourire, Pepper avait raison, les hommes pouvaient garder les mêmes chaussettes pendant deux semaines sans s'en rendre compte, mais ce n'était pas le cas des femmes.

\- Et ça c'est le Hijab. Tu dois le porter, tout le temps. Si tu te plies à leurs attentes, tu attireras moins l'attention et tu prendras moins de risques d'accord ?

\- Tu me montres comment on le met ?

\- Bien sûr.

Bleu roi, le tissu s'accordait avec les yeux de Pepper et elle fronça les sourcils en se regardant dans le semblant de miroir qui traînait dans la pièce. On ne voyait plus une trace de ses cheveux roux, et en se regardant, elle se trouva d'un coup fade et son teint lui donnait réellement mauvaise mine.

\- Au début, c'est bizarre. Mais on s'y habitue tu verras.

\- Tony va le détester.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je le connais, ça va lui déplaire.

\- Et c'est important que ça lui plaise ?

Pepper secoua la tête et referma le zip de sa veste de jogging bas marché, sûrement venant d'un magasin de mauvaise qualité. Mais, elle n'était pas inconfortable, elle était encore un petit peu douce dedans et au moins elle était propre, et Pepper ne se sentait plus exposée aux regards des autres. Après avoir placé le linge sur les différentes cordes tendues et prévues à cet effet, Pepper avait été à nouveau attrapée par un des gardes, et ramenée dans sa chambre.

Tony s'était levé en une demi-seconde en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et il entrouvrit la bouche en trouvant face à lui une Pepper voilée, qui portait des vêtements propres et qui semblait ne pas avoir pleuré. Il soupira de soulagement quand elle lui octroya un petit sourire et se recula, pour retourner s'assoir sur son lit de camp. L'homme toisa Tony et Yinsen, d'un regard froid, et jeta un œil circulaire autour de la pièce.

\- Demain vous irez tous les trois à la douche, tu leurs expliqueras le déroulement, Yinsen.

Il reparti dans un bruit assourdissant et Tony s'approcha rapidement de Pepper, en se retenant de courir. Les yeux plein de questions, elle répondit à son inquiétude par un sourire qui se voulait rassurant, mais elle le perdit quand Tony tendit sa main pour défaire l'hijab.

\- Non, je dois le garder. Tout le temps.

\- Pepper…

\- Tony, vraiment. Tu veux bloquer sur ce point, qui est un détail, ou savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Ce n'est pas un détail pour moi.

\- Tony…

Il soupira, insatisfait, mais il savait que s'il voulait se battre face à Pepper Potts, il finirait perdant, car il finissait toujours perdant. Elle avait du répondant avec lui et surtout elle avait beaucoup d'armes cachées à sortir de sa manche en cas de face à face. Il leva les mains en l'air devant lui, signe qu'il abdiquait pour cette fois, mais c'était mal connaître Tony Stark si on pensait qu'il n'allait pas revenir sur ce point au moment qui serait le bon à ses yeux. Il fit un signe de la tête à Pepper pour qu'elle lui explique ce qu'elle avait vécu aujourd'hui et Tony était choqué à la fois par les révélations sur ses armes, mais aussi sur le fait qu'ils mariaient des femmes pour les membres de la cellule les plus fidèles.

\- Et cette journaliste, comment elle s'en est sortie si longtemps ?

\- Je ne lui ai pas demandé Tony… Mais elle était… Bizarre.

\- Pourquoi bizarre ?

\- Elle semblait un petit peu leader tu vois ? Elle était à l'aise, elle ne sursautait pas comme les autres femmes. Les militaires passaient à côté d'elle sans même la regarder, alors qu'elle n'était pas vêtue comme elle le devrait.

\- Tu penses qu'elle est privilégiée ?

\- Je pense qu'elle cache quelque chose. Je pense que ce qu'elle m'a dit c'est vrai, mais je pense sincèrement qu'elle cache quelque chose de bizarre.

\- Tu penses à quelque chose en particulier ?

\- En réalité, oui. Celui qui m'a emmené le premier jour, tu sais celui qui parle en anglais. Il s'appelle Raza.

\- La boule à zéro ?

\- Oui. Et, à un moment il est venu vérifier si tout le monde travaillait. Elle a relevé les yeux vers lui avec…

\- Amour ?

\- Dévotion. Je pense qu'elle lui est totalement dévouée, peut-être amoureuse, je n'en sais rien. Et toi, tu as avancé ?

\- Oui, viens je vais te montrer.

Tony lui attrapa la main pour l'emmener auprès de la table de travail, et ce simple contact fit du bien aux deux protagonistes. Ils manquaient de tout ici mais surtout de contacts humains, et pourtant au quotidien, Pepper n'était pas forcément quelqu'un entourée d'amour et Tony non plus. Mais, dans les moments les plus catastrophiques, on revenait aux besoins primaires. La chaleur humaine en faisait certainement partie. Leur avancée était véritable, plusieurs morceaux de l'armure étaient éparpillés afin que ça ne prenne pas forme aux yeux de leurs assaillants, mais comme à son habitude, Tony travaillait à une vitesse remarquable. Néanmoins, il tentait de lui expliquer qu'il était ralenti, car les pièces qu'il utilisait étaient compatibilisées et qu'il ne pouvait pas toutes les substituer au missile prévu. Donc, la progression serait lente. Il lui avait dit gentiment, pour qu'elle se prépare à passer encore un bon moment dans cet endroit de malheur. Combien de temps ? Pepper n'avait pas obtenu de réponse, mais à en voir le regard de Tony, ça allait être vraiment plus long que ce qu'elle avait espéré.

Leurs réserves en nourriture étaient assez maigres, il ne leur restait que deux oranges, un demi-pain et deux poignées de riz. En réalité, personne n'osait redemander car ils pensaient tous les trois que les hommes de l'autre côté se doutaient bien que la nourriture allait finir par manquer. Mais, au fur et à mesure qu'ils regardaient leur panier de provisions, ils pensaient à écrire un petit mot et le faire passer sous la porte afin de demander de nouvelles vivres. Le riz était fade, il n'avait aucun goût mais cela leur permettait de ne pas mourir de faim. Yinsen gardait les oranges pour le matin, quelques quartiers d'orange étaient frais, sur ce point il avait raison, mais là sur l'instant, Pepper aurait fait n'importe quoi pour cette orange. Les yeux de Tony passèrent de Pepper, aux oranges, puis à nouveau à Pepper, et un petit sourire étira ses lèvres.

\- Yinsen, je pense qu'un fruit nous ferait du bien.

\- Le matin pour la vitamine C c'est pl-

\- Oui, c'est bénéfique on le sait tous. Mais, je pense qu'on va quand même en ouvrir une, Pepper, tu en veux ?

\- Avec plaisir.

\- La majorité l'emporte.

Le visage du professeur montrait clairement son mécontentement, mais pour le petit sourire qui fleurissait à la commissure des lèvres de Pepper, ça valait clairement le coup de contrarier Yinsen. Il lui tendit l'orange car elle était la seule à avoir les ongles suffisamment longs pour l'éplucher sans difficulté. Tony regarda ses mains tout le long de la procédure, et il essaya dans son souvenir de se remémorer une fois où la manucure de Pepper n'était pas parfaite. Aujourd'hui, ses ongles étaient en train de perdre leurs dernières traces de vernis, quelques tâches rouges tenaces persistaient mais bientôt, toute couleur disparaîtrait. Pepper avait des belles mains, petites et élégantes, et Tony tendit doucement un doigt pour effleurer les siens, la figeant dans son mouvement, les joues roses.

\- Tu vas en avoir aussi, gourmand.

\- Tu peux manger ma part, tes yeux en crèvent d'envie.

Pepper attrapa sa propre lèvre inférieure entre ses dents en le fixant droit dans le yeux, et en un quart de seconde, Tony se retrouva à lutter pour ne pas franchir les quelques centimètres qui séparaient son visage de celui de Pepper, et de capturer ses lèvres ardemment. Yinsen se sentit franchement mal à l'aise et se retira sans demander son reste, il préférait louper trois quartiers d'orange que d'assister à cette tension entre eux. Alors que Tony avait enfin trouvé un semblant de courage pour tenter une approche et que sa tête bougeait lentement en direction de celle de Pepper, la porte s'ouvrit sur Raza et étonnamment, sur Hannah, la journalise dont Pepper avait parlé.

La jeune femme déposa des nouvelles provisions aux pieds de leurs tabourets de fortune, et un panier de fruits frais. Visiblement, ils avaient eu raison de ne pas mettre la pression aux hommes derrière la porte, car la nourriture était venue à eux sans le demander.

\- Elle va rester avec vous quelques jours, pour surveiller que tout avance comme il se doit.

Tony se figea, il ne pourrait duper personne s'il envoyait quelqu'un pour surveiller ses arrières, et un franc soupir passa la barrière de ses lèvres, sans toutefois trouver de quoi contester. Il tournait sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de s'exprimer dorénavant car il avait bien compris que ses propos étaient analysés et que les retombées visaient Pepper directement. Raza planta la femme devant eux et effleura son bras, avant de sortir de la pièce.

Le silence régna pendant quelques minutes dans la pièce, c'était une personne hostile qui allait surveiller leurs moindres faits et gestes, et ni Pepper, ni Tony, ne voulaient entamer une discussion avec elle. Aussi, Pepper se rendit au fond de la pièce et tira le lit de camp de Tony vers elle. Finalement, il n'en aurait pas profité longtemps vu que ce lit venait de trouver une nouvelle propriétaire. Tony s'approcha de Pepper et enlaça doucement sa taille pour parler contre son oreille, le plus discrètement possible.

\- Tu avais raison.

\- Je crois, oui.

Il déposa un baiser sur sa tempe, par-dessus le tissu du hijab et reprit la parole, le moins naturellement possible. Bien sûr, quand on ne connaissait pas Tony, on pouvait penser que c'était sa voix habituelle, mais Pepper voyait qu'il était vraiment mal à l'aise.

\- Je te laisserais le lit, je dormirais par terre.

\- Arrête, on peut se serrer.

\- Je ne veux pas envahir ton espace personnel…

\- Depuis quand ?

Leurs rires étonnèrent Yinsen et Hannah, qui les scrutèrent sans discrétion, et Tony arqua un sourcil dans leur direction. La jeune femme avait complètement raison, il était absolument invasif et indiscret envers Pepper, mais pour une fois, ça partait d'une très bonne intention. Avec ce qu'elle avait vécu, il ne voulait pas qu'elle se sente étouffer, ou qu'elle ne panique au milieu de la nuit car elle aurait oublié sa présence à ses côtés.

\- Il faut voir le bon côté des choses, Pep, on a le droit à des fruits et demain à une douche.

\- Oui, tu n'es pas mieux loti dans ta villa, avec tes dix-huit chambres, tes salles de jeux, ton labo, tes nombreuses piscines, je suis d'accord.

\- Tu te moques de moi.

\- Oh Tony…

L'homme releva le menton, d'un air offusqué, et se remit au travail sur son siège. Pour la première fois, Pepper prit place à ses côtés et s'assura de mettre de l'ordre et camoufler ce qu'il était nécessaire de camoufler. Sauf que Tony ne travaillait pas du tout sur l'armure, il travaillait avec des liquides qui commençaient à fumer.

\- Tu fais quoi ?

\- Je te fabrique du shampoing.

Devant l'air interdit de Pepper, l'homme se sentit confiant, il aimait l'impressionner, il adorait l'entendre faire « wahou » quand elle rentrait dans son labo et découvrait sa nouvelle invention. Encore une fois, Pepper avait écarquillé les yeux avec surprise et surtout avec l'envie de vouloir en savoir plus sur le sujet.

\- Pepper, tous les étudiants au lycée fabriquent du savon pour tuer le temps.

\- Non, toi tu faisais ça.

\- Et toi tu faisais quoi ?

Face à sa question, Pepper rougit un petit peu en s'autorisant à repenser un petit peu à son adolescence. Sous ses airs de Sainte-Nitouche, Pepper faisait beaucoup la fête, elle sortait avec ses copines, et travaillait à côté du lycée pour pouvoir faire du shopping et vivre vraiment comme une adolescente normale.

\- Eh bien, pour tuer le temps, je travaillais comme serveuse dans un bar en face de l'hôpital.

\- Tu étais serveuse ? Avec le petit tablier e-

\- Je t'arrête tout de suite, si tu vas sur ce terrain-là, j'empoisonne ton eau.

\- Tu me menaces, ça m'excite que tu me menaces. Fais-le encore !

Pepper rougit de la tête aux pieds et lui donna un petit coup avec son épaule, sans lui faire mal, car elle savait que Tony souffrait encore beaucoup de sa blessure et qu'il prenait sur lui pour ne pas trop se plaindre. La voir rougir était tellement satisfaisant qu'il ne réussit pas à s'empêcher de sourire à cette vue. Il aurait pu continuer à la regarder pendant longtemps si l'autre femme dans la pièce ne le fixait pas, d'un regard angoissé et méfiant. Peut-être que les hommes d'ici avaient dressé un portrait effrayant de lui et qu'elle en avait peur ?

\- Tu veux faire du savon avec moi, Pepper Potts ?

\- Avec plaisir, Tony Stark.

Et le reste de la journée se déroula ainsi, ils fabriquèrent du savon et du shampoing, et même si ça n'avait pas vraiment d'odeur, voir la mousse sur leurs mains faisait un bien fou. Pepper frotta ses bras à l'aide de ses deux mains, le froid glacial s'abattait à présent sur leurs corps trop peu couverts et elle apporta une couverture pour la déposer sur les bras dénudés de Tony. Ce geste simple et tendre arracha un petit sourire à l'homme, attelé à une tâche qu'il voulait garder secrète, puisqu'il cachait derrière ses bras l'espèce de matière bizarre qu'il venait de sortir d'un bécher. Yinsen empêcha Pepper de poser la question en les invitant à venir souper, il avait cuisiné une soupe avec les légumes apportés par leur nouvelle colocataire, et l'idée de manger quelque chose de chaud les regroupa tous pour partager ce repas. Et enfin, Pepper ressenti de la fatigue, et s'éclipsa pour s'allonger sur le lit de camp qu'il restait dans leur coin « chambre » laissant Tony vaquer à ses multiples occupations.

En réalité, l'idée de créer des produits d'hygiène pour Tony n'était qu'une diversion. Il allait falloir qu'il inverse son rythme pour pouvoir travailler et confectionner la nuit, tandis que la journée il se reposerait. Il trouverait là comme excuse qu'il travaillait mieux à la nuit tombée, après tout c'était le cas, et s'arrangerait pour faire travailler ses méninges une fois que l'intrue tomberait de fatigue. Pepper semblait avoir compris sa démarche car elle lui tendait la main pour des broutilles et ne l'interrogeait pas sur ce qu'il faisait, ce qui était totalement inhabituel. Et surtout, elle profitait pour dormir, car le nouveau rythme de Tony leur donnait l'occasion de faire un roulement pour le lit. C'est sur cette pensée qu'elle s'endormi à nouveau, en priant tous les Saints pour que le lendemain soit un jour meilleur. 

* * *

_**Merci de votre lecture, j'espère que cette suite vous plaira 3 ! **_


End file.
